The queens kitten
by kat-phantomhive
Summary: What would happen when gods beloved little girl. Future queen of heaven leaves heaven and serves her guardian child. Then has to work with at serton demon and his master. Will there be love? Or will there an endless fight to be on top and incharge? Read to find out. Please comment its my first time. :)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elaina Hunter. I am an angel. I am God's daughter well the main one and his right hand who is also the princess of Heaven. I am now no longer living in Heaven. I left Heaven because I wanted to protect my guardian child who has had a rough past. At the age of 3 her parents died. Then she was kidnapped and sexually abused. I left Heaven and saved her at the age of 5. I've been with her for 5 years she is now 10. I myself took the age of a 21 year old that way I can be her legal guardian. I run her 2 companies which are called the Sugar Castle and Princeton Tea's. Today we are in town to go shopping.

Elaina: "My lady would you please stop running you'll get hurt!"

Samantha: "Don't worry I'll be OOO….!"

Elaina: "My lady!"

I ran to her side and helped her up. Just as she was dusting off her skirt I noticed that she fell on a boy. I help him up too and bow with my hand over my heart.

Elaina: "Please forgive my lady for falling on you."

Samantha: "Y….Yes I am very sorry."

He looks annoyed.

Ceil: "(sigh) Its fine. I am Ceil Phantomhive, and you are?"

Elaina: "I am Elaina Hunter _my lord_."

I push my lady forward.

Elaina: "My lady you are highly respected as a noble you must speak with pride."

Samantha: "You are right Elaina. My name is Samantha Princeton but you may call me Sam."

Ceil: "Princeton?"

Samantha: "That's right."

Ceil: "You run Sugar Castle and Princeton teas?"

She and I both smile for when someone says this it means they are a fan.

Sebastian: "My lord."

A man dressed in all black comes over to the boy. He was in a matter of speaking tall, dark, and handsome if you can believe it. Like if he was made from every girls dream. The thing that enchanted me the most was his eyes. They were a rustic red. This is the sign of a powerful demon.

Sebastian: "I have the cane we came here for."

As he gives Phantomhive his cane he looks at Sam then our eyes lock.

Sebastian: "U…Um H…Hello."

He stammers which makes me smile.

Elaina: "Hello. I am Elaina Hunter head maid of the Princeton family house hold. And you are?"

Sebastian: "Sebastian Michaelis _my lady_. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive house hold."

We keep eye contact until the lord Phantomhive clears his through.

Ceil: "Would you both like to come for tea at my manner?"

Samantha: "**YES!"**

Elaina: "My lady."

Samantha: "Sorry. We would love to lord Phantomhive."

Ceil: "Well let's be off."

Before they could take a step I clear my throat.

Elaina: "Excuse me while I get out carriage then. I will follow you."

Samantha: "Ok Elaina."

Elaina: "_My lord _Phantomhive I leave my mistress in your hands."

I give him a stern look then smile and go to our carriage.

Ceil: "W…Well let's go."

I was in the carriage behind them but I could still hear Sam going on and on about the party she is going to through once all the doctors go back to the their homes and how ceil had to come with Sebastian. She even said that he has to save her a dance and Sebastian with me. This made me giggle.

Elaina: "O…. mistress if only you know."

We all got to the manner in about 5 minutes. I pulled up behind them and got down. Sebastian already got my lady and the lord down from their carriage. I go up to them.

Elaina: "Where would you like me to put the carriage lord Phantomhive?"

Ceil: "Just leave it there Sebastian will take care of it once we are settled in.

Elaina: "As you wish _my lord_."

I followed behind the group and watched as the lady looked around in both awe and disgust. I smile at her expressions they are always amusing. Just then we were all brought to a halt. Sebastian opens the oak door to a lovely sitting room. He lets everyone walk past him. My mistress sat in a large couch as I stand behind her chair. As for Ceil he sits in a large arm chair.

Sebastian: "I will fetch the tea and sweets."

Elaina: "Would you like some assistance?"

Sebastian: "My lady you should relax you our guest I will take care of everything."

With that he gives me a closed eye smile and leaves.

Ceil: "So how long have you been with each other as master and servant?"

Samantha: "Elaina has been with me for 5 years know."

Elaina: "I have become not only her servant though I am her friend, mother, sister, weapon, shield, and teacher. I am whatever she needs me to be."

Ceil: "I see. What are your skills miss Elaina?"

Samantha: "She can do anything."

Ceil: "Really?"

Elaina: "My lady is right I can do whatever is needed at the time. Right now I am not needed for anything so I just seem like any other maid but I can ashier you I am not. I could even take out your special butler."

He smiles evilly at me.

Ceil: "Is that so?"

Just then Sebastian came in with a cart of sweets and tea. I smile at him as he serves his master then my lady. He gets ready to poor me a cup but I put my hand on his. He looks at me confused.

Elaina: "Please do not serve me anything I do not eat what I don't make. It's a force of habit."

Sebastian: "If that is what you wish."

He puts everything on the cart and leaves. Within a second he is back and behind his master.

Ceil: "If you're as good as you say you are how about a contest?"

Sebastian: "What are we talking about?"

Samantha: "Elaina says she's the beat even better than you and Ceil wants to see if it is true."

Sebastian: "Is that so?"

He eyes me very closely and smiles a smug smile.

Elaina: "Yes really. Lord Phantomhive I don't mind if you want to play games but if it in dangers my lady I will put an end to the Phantomhives and your butler. Is that clear? I don't care about your revenge of what happened to you I only care for my mistress."

Samantha: "Elaina do not be so vicious you know I don't like that side of you."

I smile at them and then turn to my lady.

Elaina: "Yes my lady."

I turn back to the other two and bow my head.

Elaina: "Please forgive my vicious nature."

Sebastian: "We don't mind it is only natural for you to be protective toward your master. Now about this game?"

Ceil: "aw yes you both will be given a series of test by me and Lady Sam. Whoever is the best is wins the game."

(Ding dong) the door bell rings.

Sebastian: "excuse me for a minute."

He leaves and we all just sit there for a second in silence. Then Sam turns to me.

Samantha: "Elaina this is an order when we get home you are to start preparing for the ball I am going to throw at the manner."

Elaina: "Yes my lady."

Sebastian comes inside the room with a letter. It from what I could see had the queen's stamp on it. I watch closely as ceil opens it.

Samantha: "Who's the letter from?"

Ceil looks at her shocked that she is right next to him reading over his shoulder. This face expression makes me giggle. I look toward Sebastian to see him smirk at me. I stop giggling when I see my lady freeze.

Ceil: "Don't read over my shoulder it is not of your concern it's my job!"

Elaina: "My lady are you alright?"

She grabs the letter from ceil and hands it to me. I read it. I smile at what it says.

Dear my littler Phantomhive,

I am very upset to give you another task. There is a

Serial killer named Jack the Ripper. He targets young prostitutes.

It is making my people unsteady. To make sure you get it done

fast I am putting my kitten on the job as well please work hard

with her she is young but very good. I usually give her my much

harder cases but I thought this will be a way for you to meet

Someone your age and also like you. Good luck and don't worry

She is very kind and I'm sure you'll like her.

Sincerely,

Your queen 3

My lady comes to my ear.

Samantha: "Don't you think this is a great way to start the game?"

My smile greatens at the sound of her voice. You see she still only loves to win and never losses.

Elaina: "Yes you are right my lady."

I turn back to Ceil how just snatched the latter from my hands.

Elaina: "know ceil there is no need to be snippy. Especially when my lady has gotten the first part of the game already for us."

Ceil looks at Sam shocked that she already had something planed for the game he just came up with not even a moment ago. Then he raises his eyebrow.

Ceil: "Oh? And what is this first part if I may ask?"

Elaina: "How ever caches Jack the Ripper first wins."

Ceil: "This is my job not yours. Stay out of it!"

Elaina: "That is where you are wrong my lord. You see it says that the queen's kitten will be on the case there for it is my mistress's business. We will be leaving know we have to go pack our bags see you soon."

We get out the door of the room when my lady turns back to Ceil. She smiles sweetly.

Samantha: "Let the games begin lord Phantomhive."

With that we are in the carriage and out to our manner.

Samantha: "Elaina this is an order you are not too loose to that butler."

Elaina: "Yes my lady."

Later when we are packed we go to the city to the Princeton city house hold. This happens to be in front of the Phantomhive city house hold. We don't wait for them to show up and go to the crime scene. We were stopped by a guard at the gate of the scene.

Guard: "Sorry little girl I'm afraid this crime scene is not for a child to see. Why don't you run along and play somewhere else?"

Samantha: "I am here to see the body."

Guard: "You can't be serous!"

Sir (…..): "(….) what is going on here?"

My lady snatches the papers on the crimes out of the guard's hands.

Samantha: "I see you have no leads."

She hands me the papers.

Samantha: "Look theses over and memorize it."

Elaina: "Yes my lady."

I do as she orders and learn and memorize everything in the file. I give it back to the guard.

Elaina: "Thank you for your assistance."

Samantha: "We are off Elaina."

Elaina: "Yes my lady."

I follow her all the way to undertakers shop. We head in and sit on the coffin.

Samantha: "Undertaker!"

Undertaker comes out of a coffin to the right of my mistress like always.

Undertaker: "Welcome small earl. Are you here to try out one of my coffins?"

Samantha: "Not today but we will what till Ceil gets here to discuss the matters at hand."

**Back at the crime scene****….**

Ceil has just arrived.

Guard: "You can't go in there little boy it's not fit for your young naive mind."

Ceil: "We have come to see the body."

Guard: "What not again!"

Ceil: "What do you mean again?"

Ceil turns to Sebastian and the others of his party.

Ceil: "Dumb she's already been here. She's already in the lead! WE CANT LOSSE TO THIS LITTLE GIRL!"

Madam red: "So then what do we do now?"

Ceil: "We are going to see and friend of mine."

They finely get to undertakers. They open the door but before ceil can get inside Sam jumps at him and give him a big hug. Ceil turns into a light red color. She lets go of him and back up.

Samantha: "We waited for you Ceil."

She returns to her see. Then pats the spot next to her.

Samantha: "I saved you a seat too."

He turned into a full on blaze of red. I smile at this and then look at Sebastian how is smiling at this too. Finely after a minute he and his party come in and Ceil sits next to Sam.

Samantha: "Alright undertaker you may tell us what we want to know."

Undertaker: "But you have not played the price yet young earls."

Lou: "Smart man. How much is it for information?"

Undertaker: "I do not require the queens coins I have no use for it."

He goes to both Ceil and Sam but before he can touch them I speak.

Elaina: "Undertaker. You'll do well not to touch her."

With his hands sill in the air he only grabs Ceil.

Undertaker: "Give it to me Earl. Give me the true gift of laughter!"

He starts hugging himself.

Ceil: "Weirdo."

Samantha: "Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

both Madam Red and Lou try to make undertaker lough but of course they fail. undertaker covers their mouths shut with skeleton stickers. then he goes to the to earls.

undertaker: "your turn earls. hows first?"

ceil grins and turns to sam.

ceil: "lady's first."

sam: "(tsk) hmm... Elaina take care of this."

Elaina: "yes my lady."

I start to go to him and he starts to freak makes me giggle.

undertaker: "wha...WHAT! DONT! STEP! ILL TELL...

before he could finish I grabbed his shirt and trough him into the other room. then turn to the group and smile.

Elaina: "one moment please."

with that I go to the back and tell him my joke. before he can even laugh I leave. when I go to the other room I see everyone with puzzled faces. Sebastian had a smug smile again but when undertaker explodes into laughing so hard that everything and everyone including himself started to shake and stumble. after a while undertaker finished giving them what they wanted to know. sam does not turn to me but speaks to me.

sam: "Elaina is this information enough?"

Elaina: "yes my this information there is only one possible suspect."

sam: "and with the other information we have?"

Elaina: "my lady do you really want to end the game so soon?"

sam smiles and heads to the door i open it for her but before she exits she speaks to ceil.

sam: "see you soon ceil, Sebastian."

then she exits undertakers place and i follow we are back at the house I get my orders.

sam: "Elaina I don't want to win this one any more knowing what we know its best to play stupid till the end of this game. so this is now your order do not win this game really go after the fake culprit."

Elaina: "yes my lady."

i got my lady in her dress which was a black dress with blue butterfly's going up the side. I wore a short black dress with short sleeves. we are in a carriage to lord Allister chamber. we arrive before ceil it seems again we are the only ones in black mask. everyone stares at us but we pay no mind to a few minuets we were screamed at by a small girl.

elizabith: "your dress is so cute!"

both my lady and i turn. a girl in a read dress came up to us and started talking to my lady. of course my lady gets sucked in as i spot the lord.

Elaina: "my lady. it's the lord Alister."

sam: "go on without me im talking to ... im sorry what is your name?"

elizabith: "im sorry i am Elizabeth Medford but, you can call me Lizzy."

sam: "hi Lizzy i am Samantha Princeton but, you can call me sam. anyways Elaina go a hade without me."

Elaina: yes my lady."

i go to him. and see ceil and Sebastian from the corner of my eye then my lady joins me.

sam: "good day my lord chamber."

Alister: "hello my little robins. enjoying yourselves?"

Elaina: yes my lord but we have been waiting to see you for so long."

he comes between us and pulls us mainly me close.

Alister: "oh? why is that?"

sam: "we are terribly bord with dancing and eating."

Alister: "my what spoiled little princesses you are."

then ceil joins us.

ceil: "hello my lord."

he pulls me closer so my breast are pressed on his chest.

Alister: "oh and are you sick of everything too?"

ceil plays in barest. he looks down and plays with his feet."

ceil: "yes my lord."

i look at Sebastian how is staring with angry purple eyes. lord Alister sees this and tenses up. he pulls me to face him by the chin.

Alister: "what has you so distracted my little robin?"

Elaina: "nothing just a little bord with this conversation. maybe we should go home instead."

his arm tighten on my waist and pulls me tighter to him.

Alister: "nonsense let's go my lovely robins."

he leads us to a door and stays holding me tightly. when we are in the room he finally lets me go but to close the door. ceil and sam go out right away but i only feel nothing.

Elaina: "my lady's! what did you dooooo."

i play like im going to go out any second. he quickly comes to me and grabs by breast and grope it i pretend it feels good and moan. then he puts his lips on mine and forces his tunge in my when i decide its best to "pass out" and let him do what he was waiting for with the 3 of use. he brings us to a different room and has us in bird cages.

Elaina: "my lady's?"

sam: "we are fine Elaina. just get us out."

Elaina: "ceil in five minutes call for Sebastian in his true form."

i listen to Alister.

Alister: "these three are my crowing Jules."

he goes on and on of how im a slut and not a good garden. that's where i get made. i go into my angel form. they do not see mr transform because it was to bright of a light for humans.

Angle Elaina: "i am here to inform you all that you are no longer going to heaven and will not have our protection. even from the demon that is coming now."

with that i chang back to the human form. then take of the blindfold for ceil.

ceil: "Sebastian come in your true form and keep the lights on."

i cover his eyes back up. then Sebastian come and knocks everyone out and turns back to is normal sees that i was watching the whole time. and smiles devilishly.

Sebastian: "scared?"

Elaina: "of you yeah right.

i bend the bars to the two of their cage and untie them. i get them out and the blindfolds on them. sam turns to ceil.

sam: "it seems it was a tie this time but it wont be next time."

with that i pick her up and jump out the window. we head to the city house. once there i feed my lady and get here to bed. i pack our bags then take a bath and wash my mouth out. then i go to bed myself. the next morning we are about to leave there was a knock at the door. i open to see ceil and Sebastian.

Elaina: "sorry earl my lady and i are leaving right now please come by the manner if you need something."

Ceil: "havent you seen the news papers? he killed again."

sam: " i am very bissy right now you may take care of it as a forfeit just this once."

i open the carage door for her and close it when she gets in. then i turn to ceil.

Elaina: "my lady and i know how they are but this is for you alone to do. just know you have our regards."

with that i go to the drivers seat and we go home.

sam: "Elaina this is an order go with them as a cat and watch. make sure ceil doesn't get hurt but don't chang out of the cat form till i order you to. understand?

Elaina: "yes my lady."


	3. Chapter 3

That night i put my lady to bed and leave the manner. i get close to were they were waiting for Jack the ripper and transform into a black cat. once in cat form i go over almost instantly i am picked up by Sebastian.

Elaina(nightmare): "meow"

he starts scratching behind the ear.

Elaina(nightmare): "ppprrrrrrr"

ceil was telling Sebastian something then noticed that he was not paying attention.

ceil: " Sebastian leave that thing alone!"

Sebastian: "yes my lord."

Sebastian puts me down and that's when the scream was heard.

ceil: "how is that possible we were here the whole time."

ceil ran to the sound and opened the door.

Sebastian: "my lord!"

he pulls ceil away while covering his eyes. i stay in the darkness.

Sebastian: " i know it was you grill."

grill: "no it wasnt me i just heard the scream and tried to help!"

Sebastian: "drop the act reaper i know it was you."

grill: "very good but don't act like im the only none human here demon. and i only did this because i got infatuated with a serton women."

Sebastian: "and which women is this?"

out of the door came madam takes Sebastian's hand away.

ceil: "madam red why?"

grill attacks ceil but Sebastian was in the way before anything could begin to fight but im sorry my atenchen stayed on ceil and madam red. she lunges at ceil with a knife but i get in the way. it would have just cut into his shoulder if i havent interfered but since i did and im a car it cut all the way down my cat waist. i landed on my feet then fell fo the ground whimpering.

ceil: "it saved me?"

i look to Sebastian how is now pinned to a wall. madam red came at ceil again.

Sebastian: "my lord!"

madam red hesitated though and Sebastian is about to kill her then ceil yells.

ceil: "Sebastian no don't kill her!"

Sebastian pulls away and steps by ceil wile clenching his arm.

grill: "what are you doing madam. i told you to kill that brat."

madam red: "i cant i loved my sister i loved her husband and i love their chi..."

just as she was going to finish she was run through with the chain saw by grill.

grill: "you are not fit to wair red."

with that he goes to leave.

ceil: "what are you waiting for Sebastien i told you to get rid of jack the ripper so take out the other half."

Sebastian: " yes my lord."

he took grill out but didn't kill him because william grills superear got in the way. so grill got away.

Sebastian: "sorry my lord i let the other half of jsck the ripper get away."

ceil: "it doesn't matter."

he gets up to go but falls. Sebastian caches him but ceil slaps his hands away.

ceil: "im fine just a little tired."

he was walking away and since my lady ordered me not to change untill she says i have to stay in cat form. so i meow as loud as i can with my wounded.

Elaina(nightmare): "MMMmeeeooow!..."

ceil and Sebastian both turn around. ceil comes to me.

ceil: "you saved me."

he picks me up gently and takes me to Sebastian.

ceil: "i want you to take care of this cat."

Sebastian picks me up and smiles at me.

sebastian: "yes my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything goes black because of the loss of blood. when I wake up I am in a small room. I guessed it was Sebastian's room. I couldn't move because I still had my large wound. i would normally just heal myself but my mistress didn't say i could in this form. so i stayed like that for a week. then my lady showed up at the phantomhive manner.

sam: "where is she?"

Sebastian: "where is how my lady?"

sam: "Elaine."

ceil: "how should we know she's your maid. we havent seen her shins you left that day after the ball."

sam realised her mistake.

sam: "where is the cat from the night you stopped jack the ripper? where is nightmare?"

Sebastian: " the cat from that day is in my room. why?"

sam: "bring me to her!"

they bring her to the room were i was asleep. when she slams the door open i wince wake. she rushes to my side and starts apologizing for not coming sooner.

Elaine(nightmare): "meow."

sam: "nightmare this is an order change back into Elaine and heel your wound fully."

i did as my lady said. first i healed my wound then transformed into my human form and stretched on the bed.

Elaine: "what took you so long mistress?"

sam: " i didn't think you would get hurt so badly that you would be gone so long."

ceil: "what is going on? how is this possible? Elaine what are you?"

sam turns to ceil.

sam: " because she was so badly injured we are staying here for a while. it's the least you could do for us. Elaine come."

she heads to the door and walks out.

Elaine: "yes my lady."

i go to the door frame and stop.

Elaine: "thank you for taking care of me in my weak state."

then leave and go to sam. i help her unpack her stuff in the room she has picked for herself. when we finished it was lunch time so i bring my mistress to ceils office and leave to the kitchen were i find Sebastian cooking.

Elaine: "what are you making."

Sebastian turns to me and smiles.

Sebastian: "oh hello there mis. Elaine. i am making stuffed chicken with cranberry saws and steamed vegetables on the side."

Elaine: "it sounds delightful. would you mind if i made the drinks and desserts?"

Sebastian: "not at all. if you don't mind my help."

i smile at him and go to his side i get what we need for desert its a home-made deep dish apple pie with a vanilla ice cream scoop on top. i mad the drinks on my own. i make milkshakes one vanilla and the other choclite.i made one extra for me and somehow managed to get some neer my bottom lip.i didnt know i had it in till Sebastian said so.

Sebastian: "you have some one near your bottom lip. here ill help you."

he came to me with a napkin i thought he was going to wipe it off. he lifts my head to face up to his and lick's it off instead. i gave a little moan in response to his tongue on my skin while it was still there. he then went all the way to my lips liking them waiting for my promotion. i let him in and we start to kiss passionately. i hate to admit it but it felt so good. his tongue so nice and slick fighting mine then i hear him groaned deep in his throat. which fires my ego up. i lift my hands from his chest to around his neck. he then lifted me on the counter and i raped my legs around his waist. after a while he pulls away i guess he thought i needed air. we were both breathing heave. goes to my neck and starts kissing it softly i moan at his touch. then i feel his fangs running up and down my neck. i could barely get my words out.

Elaine: "seb...ash..."

he prest his fangs a little harder on my neck but then we hear someone call his name. so we quickly pull apart and stand like nothing just happened. Finnie comes in and sees us putting the food on the cart. it seems Sebastian got angry at the interruption.

Sebastian: "what is it now?"

Finnie: "the young master wants to know whats taking lunch so long."

Sebastian: "we're coming now."

Elaine: "im going to stay here and prepare something for all of us."

Sebastian: "very well."

with that he's gone and i am preparing the staffs meal.

thank you jenny for your comment it make me happy to see someone other than myself like my storys. I hope this update is to your liking. 3


	5. Chapter 5

once i was done with the lunch for the staff finnie barges in.

finnie: sebastian!

elaina: finnie are you alright?

finnie: oh hello miss elaina have you seen sebastian?

elaina: why don't you tell me what you need and ill take care of it for you while you get the others for dinner.

finnie: ok well you see i kind of messed up the garden by pulling out the roses.

elaina:is that all ill do that right now and could you get the others and eat dinner before it gets cold.

finnie: ok!

with that he ran of yelling for the others and i went to the garden and used my powers to fix it up and went back inside to my mistress and lord ceil.

ceil: why is it so quiet where are the servants and what are they up to?

i go behind my mistresses chair and spoke.

elaina: they are eating their meal aswell.

i can feel sebastian staring at me but ignore it.

ceil: i see. thank you.

i look at him for a moment then smile.

elaina: of course my lord.

sam: elaina go home and get my mail and see how the maner is. if there is or where any intruders have fun.

i smile evilly and bow.

elaina: yes my lady.

i leave back home to find undertaker waiting for me

elaina: what is it now undertaker?

undertaker: nothing i just wanted to check in on you and the little one.

elaina: what do you want really undertaker i don't have time for this.

undertaker: of course i want to know if you made your choice yet the reapers are up my ass to get you to be one of us.

elaina: i have not yet chosen what to be devoted to ill let you know when i do.

with that i grab the mail and leave to go back to the phantomhive manor. when i got there i went straight to the young earl's office. i knock on the door.

ceil: come in.

i walk in and go to my ladys side.

elaina: here is your mail mistress.

i had her the mail. she goes through it till she sees the latter from the queen. 


End file.
